peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 March 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-03-25 ; Comments *A 93 minute recording of a two hour show is available, plus a couple of mixtape tracks *Peel recommends watching Arena on BBC2 over the Easter holidays about football players. Sessions *Arab Strap #1. The session was recorded on 1997-03-04. Available on the 2xCD ‘The Week Never Starts Around Here ’ and in the Box Set ‘Scenes Of A Sexual Nature ' both from Chemikal Underground. The track 'The First Big Peel Thing' is not included on the recording. Tracklisting *'File 1 starts at the beginning of the show' *Sugargun: ‘Insane (7 inch)’ Fat Man Records *Problem Child: ‘Loop IV (12 inch)’ Position Chrome $''' *Satisfact: ‘Demonstration (LP – Satisfact)’ K *Arab Strap: ‘The Smell Of Outdoor Cooking’ (Peel Session) *Freddie McGregor & Sarjant D: ‘Spread Love Around (7 inch)’ Plenty Hot *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Diamond Dew’ (7 inch)’ Fontana *Paul Van Dyk: ‘Forbidden Fruit Of Love Mix (12 inch)’ MFS '''$ *Disco Pistol: ‘Saturday Everyday (7 inch) Zerox Records *Fuzzbird: ‘Can’t Believe A Word (CD – Welcome To Santa’s Sex Shop)’ Mook Records *Water Melon: ‘Albatross (Various Artists CD – Fish Smell Like Cat)’ Pussyfoot Records *Arab Strap: ‘Soaps’ (Peel Session) *Justin Berkovi: ‘Turn Them On (12 inch – Predicaments)’ Force Inc. Music Works $''' *Turbo Cat: ‘Winter Bridesmaid (7 inch) Allez-Hop! Records *COA: '''Unknown (CD - Smell Me, Smell My Grandfather)’ Japan Overseas *Kenickie: ‘Nightlife (7 inch)’ EMIDISC *Dreadzone: ‘Earth Angel (12 inch)’ Virgin $''' *Bis: ‘Pop Song (7 inch – Lugworm Vs Bis)’ Guided Missile *Arab Strap: ‘I Saw You’ (Peel Session) *Rube Lacey: ‘Mississippi Jail House Groan (Various Artists CD - Down the Dirt Road: The Essential Recordings Of Mississippi Blues)’ Indigo '''$ *IQ Collective: ‘Mode 1 (12 inch)’ Trouble On Vinyl $''' *Prolapse: ‘Killing The Bland (7 inch)’ Radar Records *Calvanes: ‘Crazy Over You (Various Artists CD – Dootone Doo Wop Volume 2)’ Ace '''$ :: (JP: ‘As good a football records as there’s ever been) *Hitchers: ‘Strachen (CD – It’s All Fun And Games Until Someone Loses An Eye)’ Murgatroid Independent Recording Company *'File 1 ends '''during above track *Blackfeet: Natural Dub (12" - Dub Cat) Skint '@ ' '$/£''' :: (Peel chats to Mary Anne Hobbs) *Arab Strap: The First Big Peel Thing (Peel Session) *Natural Ites & The Realistics: Picture On The Wall (12") CSA @ £ *Low: Shame (CD - Long Division) Vernon Yard £''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1997-03-25 (incomplete) *2) 020A-H08695XXXXXX-0100A0 *3) dat_127.mp3 *4) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE336 *5) 1997-03-xx Peel Show LE337 ;Length *1) 01:33:30 *2) 01:59:23 *3) 03:59:30 (3:10:12-3:21:19) *4) 01:32:32 (from 56:54) (from 1:28:44 additional to 1)) *5) 1:32:27 (to 11:21) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector for recording and track listing. *2) Recordings at the British Library. *3) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 127 *4) Created from LE336 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 336 *5) Created from LE337 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1997 Lee Tape 337 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8695/1) *3) Mooo *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:British Library